My Love For A Chance
by Grei Chance
Summary: Greyson Chance is secretly in loved with the prettiest girl, Lauren Westphalen. Will they be together? Or Mike, Lauren's boyfriend, will be hanging up the way of Greyson? Find Out :
1. Characters

Characters:

Lauren - A girl from Edmond Oklahoma. Studying at Cheyenne High School. Pretty, Blue Eyes, Wonderful and Liked by the coolest boy at their school, Greyson Chance.

Greyson – Handsome, Smart, and a Talented Singer. He secretly have a crush on Lauren and trying to catch her attention. New student of Cheyenne High School.

Mike – Lauren's boyfriend. He's quite handsome but a bully. He likes to kick off Greyson and stop going and bond with Lauren.

Jessica, Spencer, Jane, Bert, Jim, Madison and Jo – Greyson's friends.

You'll be meeting new characters while your're reding the story :]

*Hope You Love My Story!*


	2. Chapter 1

Cheyenne High School

Lauren: Hey guys! [ saw her friends, Maddie and Mia ]

Maddie: Hey girl! How are you? Are you still with Mike?

Mia: Yeah! How are you?

Lauren: Um… Going steady. [ giggles ]

Mia: That's good to hear! [ Mike enters ]

Mike: [ to Lauren ] Hey babe! [ kissed Lauren ] How are you going?

Lauren: Still fine. And good to see you!

Mike: Sounds like you don't like me anymore?

Lauren: No, I still like you. Um, I'm just tired.

Maddie: Um, guys, We think we need to go now.

Mia: Yeah, okay! Bye for a while guys! [ Maddie and Mia left ]

Lauren: Yeah, see you at class!

Mike: Come on babe! What do you need?

Lauren: What? Haha nothing!

Mike: So, wanna date? I'll treat you later.

Lauren: Yeah, sure! Um, where?

Mike: Ice Cream? Frozen Palace? Your favorite ice cream place…

Lauren: Okay. I'll go there later. Come on let's go to class! [ two goes away ]


	3. Chapter 2

-After school, Lauren and Mike goes directly at Frozen Palace –

Frozen Palace

Mike: I'll take the orders. What do you want?

Lauren: Anything will do. I love them all. Kay, Mike. I'll be finding a table. [ when Lauren turned, she accidentally bumped a boy, Greyson. Lauren fell. ]

Greyson: Wait, I'm sorry!

Lauren: It's okay. [ trying to get up. Greyson help her. ]

Mike: Hey dude! What are you doing to my girlfriend?

Greyson: What? I'm just—

Lauren: Wait, I'm sorry. Mike, just chill, okay?

Mike: How will I chill?

Lauren: I'm sorry-

Greyson: Greyson… Yeah, it's okay. [ smiles ]

Lauren: I'm sorry Greyson. [ Greyson nods with a smile and went away. Lauren is still looking at him while going away and smiling at the same time. ]

Mike: Hey babe!

Lauren: Um, Sorry, [ takes ice cream ] Thanks..

-Outside Frozen Palace we see a mini pick-up and Greyson is going there with his friends-

Greyson: Hey guys!

Jo: Oh. [ to Jim ] Two Aces. I won.

Greyson: You are playing cards?

Jessica: Yeah! Wanna join?

Greyson: Yeah sure! [ goes inside the pick-up ]

Spencer: God damn it, Greyson is a card master.


	4. Page 1 of Chapter 2

Jane: Yeah, Greyson always win.

Greyson: Because I'm a ninja!

Madison: Awh come on shut up!

Greyson: Yeah. I caught a mini-fight inside.

Jessica: What? Are you hurt?

Greyson: Nope. Not "hurt".

Spencer: Hey guys, Let's go home!

Jo: Why, You're missing your mummy? Poor little baby… [ all laughs ]

Spencer: Duh! School tomorrow!

Greyson: Yeah right!

Jo: Oh, yeah. Come on! [ Jo goes in the driver's seat and drives the friends home ]

- The Next Day -

School

Greyson: It's hard to be new here. And, I missed the 1st day of school yesterday.

Jo: [ puts arms around Greyson's shoulder ] don't worry dude. We'll guide you. [ all agrees ]

Jessica: Yeah, we'll guide you. [ Greyson saw Mike ]

Greyson: Oh God.

Spencer: Why? What happened? Is it Mike?

Greyson: The big jock dude. He's the one who caught me into a mini-fight. I can't believe were in the same school.

Jane: Dude! That's Mike! And he's a "well-known" bully here! And he got the prettiest girlfriend ever!

Greyson: Who?

Madison: Lauren Westaphalen. They are the big groups here in Cheyenne. Lauren is nice. And I'm wondering when will she stop her boyfriend bully other kids at school.

Jo: Why Grey? Any familiar stuffs with them?

Greyson: Um, no. Guys, let's go to class now.


	5. Chapter 3

Math Class

Greyson: Math class first! [ saw Lauren with her friends ]

Jo: There she is, Lauren. [ Lauren saw him ]

Spencer: Hey Grey!

Greyson: Wha—Umm, guys.

Jo: Aww, My cousin is liking Lauren!

Greyson: No, I'm NOT!

Mrs. Burry: Okay class. Welcome to Math class! Do we have a new student here? [ All people are staring at Greyson. Greyson raised his hand while looking at his classmates, to Lauren ] Oh, Please introduce yourself.

Greyson: [ stands up ] Hey guys, I'm Greyson Michael Chance. And, It's nice to be here with you all.

- They have their lessons. After class-

Outside the Classroom

Jo: Nice one bro!

Jessica: Nice introduction.

Jane: You saw Lauren? [ at Jane's back is Lauren with her friends and Lauren talks to Greyson ]

Lauren: Hey Greyson, Welcome to Cheyenne. [ smiles ]

Greyson: [ goggles eyes ] Um… Yeah, Welcome too. [ Lauren and the gang went blank and looks "okaaay?" ] Um, sorry, I mean, You're welcome. [ smiles wide ]

Lauren: Oh. Okay… I'm Lauren Westphalen. You know, yesterday, at Frozen Palace… And, these are m friends, Maddie and Mia [ the 2 girls wave hi ]

Greyson: Yeah. Hi guys! [ Mike enters ]

Mike: Hey babe! [ Greyson's face frowns. Mike saw Greyson. ] You?

Lauren: [ stopping Mike. ] Hey, He's new. Be nice!

Mike: [ stares at Greyson ] Bro. What's your name?

Greyson: [ trying to smile ] Ah, Um, I'm-

Mike: Don't tell me you forgot your name!


	6. Page 1 of Chapter 3

Greyson: Uhm. I'm Greyson Chance.

Mike: Good!

Lauren: [ sick ] Um, Greyson, this is Mike. My… boyfriend.

Greyson: Okay. [ trying to smile ] That's good.

Lauren: Um, we need to go.

Greyson: Okay. Bye. [ they left ]

Jo: Greyson's in love!

Jessica: Oooohhhhh….

Spencer: I should've guess it. Come on Grey! You in love?

Greyson: [ points to himself ] Me? You guys kidding? [ all of them are bumping him ]

Jane: With the look in your eyes… I see that The Home is in Lauren's eyes..

Greyson: [ scratch his head ] No. What are you thinking?

Spencer: A big NO is the TRUTH!

Greyson: [ faking ] You serious?

Jo: Come on. We'll keep this as a secret. Don't worry. What now?

Greyson: Okay..

Spencer: Awh—[ all of them shouts and every students are now looking at them ]

Greyson: You are all making a show! Shut it!

Madison: As the MOST silent f the group, I will just shut my mouth. But gonna spread it! [ chuckles ]

Greyson: Mad!

Madison: Hahaha just kiddin'.

Jo: Come on and grab some snacks!

Spencer: Yeah, Greyson's treat because he's married with… Lauren :]


	7. Chapter 4

Canteen [ Lauren and Friends POV ]

Mia: Hey Maddie! Do you think that Greyson dude is somehow cute?

Maddie: I guess so. Mia, maybe a lot of girls will like him.

Mia: Yeah. I guess so.

Maddie: Hey Lauren, What do you think about Greyson?

Lauren: Well, he's actually good and kind.

Mia: Only that?

Lauren: Um, I guess. What are you guys expecting me to say?

Maddie: That he is HANDSOME!

Mia: And CUTE!

Lauren: Well, I can say that. But I'm already like heck taken by Mike.

Mia: You know what girl, I think Mike don't really like that Greyson Chance.

Maddie: Yes. And maybe, maybe Greyson is his new bully. And we can't just leave it there.

Lauren: Yeah. Maybe you're right. But we'd better know first. It's hard to fall under a wrong inspection. Right?

Mia: Maybe! Correct! Whatever! Well, your boy friend is tough and strong, Lauren.

Maddie: And one day if Greyson will be bullied, he will get like cramps, 1 year fever, or amnesia!

Lauren: Um—Guys, way more sensitive. But, don't worry. I'll tell Mike and ask him whatever and so on.

Maddie: Okay. Tell us immediately if you know already.

Lauren: Yeah. Don't worry. It'll be fine. [ looks to the right. Lauren saw Greyson and Mike with their friends ]

Mia: Girls, look at the canteen bar.

Maddie: This is getting strange.

Lauren: Just look and don't let Mike see us. Just pretend we're not looking.


	8. Chapter 5

Mike: Hey Greyson!

Greyson: Um, hey Mike.

Jo: [ whispers to Greyson ] Dude, we need to go.

Greyson: Yeah, Okay, I'm going with you. [ actions to walk with Jo. Mike stopped him ] Jo, go ahead.

Mike: Hey, are you avoiding me? Or, you're avoiding me because you like Lauren?

Greyson: No. I don't - like her.

Mike: You sure? [ Greyson nods ] Well, that's great. [ moves closer to Greyson and he whispered ] because if you will, be sure to get a down payment for a doctor who can heal and put you a new head. [ smiles and goes away ]

Jo: What was that Grey?

Greyson: Um, nothing actually.

Spencer: You sure? You look like your up heated by someone?

Greyson: No… We had a friendly talk.

Jane: So, Greyson. You haven't answered us!

Spencer: Yeah, do you really like Lauren?

Greyson: Um, I'm sorry guys but I really don't like her.

Jessica: Why? Is it about she is in a relationship?

Greyson: No. Yes. Um, I mean no. I just don't like her. I wanna be friends with her and that's it. We'll be friends.

Jo: Oh, okay Grey. Live a happy life.

Greyson: Yeah. That's great guys. Thanks also for understanding.

Madison: Yeah, we always understand you.


	9. Chapter 6

The next day at school

Mrs. Burry: Class, I will be giving you your partner in your group study. [ she announced some then; ] Greyson Chance and Lauren Westphalen. [ announces more and then done. ] So, class, go to your partners now and study for the upcoming exams.

Greyson: [ going to Lauren ] Hey Lauren. Mind if I sit here?

Lauren: [ looks at Greyson ] Yeah sure. It's not actually taken.

Greyson: Thanks [ sits ]

Lauren: Greyson, what do you think about Mike?

Greyson: [ looks at Lauren ] Um, why?

Lauren: Because I would like to know if he is good to you or what.

Greyson: Um—Mike is actually… good to me.

Lauren: Well, that's great. Maybe you'll get along well someday.

Greyson: I hope so. [ giggles with Lauren ] So, may I know how you guys met?

Lauren: Well, he asked me on Facebook actually.

Greyson: Seriously? He asked you like not really personal?

Lauren: [ giggles ] Yeah. [ Outside the room, a friend of Mike saw Lauren and Greyson laughing each other. He videoed it and went away ]

Greyson: Well, let's study now. Maybe Mrs. Burry will caught us up.

Lauren: Yeah. Come on let's just have fun later.


	10. Page 1 of Chapter 6

Mike's Room

Jesse (Mike's best friend): Hey Mike! You might wanna see this!

Mike: What is that?

Jesse: Lauren with another guy in Math class. Having fun and chilling out.

Mike: [ eyes widened ] What? Let me see that!

Jesse: [ lends the cell phone and the video is playing ]

Mike: [ shouts and throws the cell phone ] I can't believe that Lauren exchanged me to that dumb moron!

Jesse: Take it easy dude! Don't ever try to throw my phone again!

Mike: I have a plan Jesse…

Jesse: What? [ Mike whispers something to Jesse ]

The next day at Cheyenne: Greyson's POV

Greyson: [ looking at his locker. A paper fell ] He's reading something with this.

_Dear Greyson, _

_ Thank you for being a good friend of mine. Hope that you will know me. _

_ If you want to know me, Meet me at the school's roof top by 11 pm and we'll talk_

_ It over there. _

_ Xoxo, Your Secret Admirer_

Greyson: Who could this be?

Author's Note: Guys, I know you had great fun. But the next chapter will be the chapter of the life time. So, the next chapter, will be released this coming April 15, 2012. Hope you will wait! Thank you 3


End file.
